The Sacaen Heart
by Neomagician
Summary: Story of the Game from Guy's Eyes, not a diary and Non-Yaoi for once in this guys lifetime. It's the prolouge, will update if reviews come in, so R
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fire Emblem, Intelligent systems and Nintendo do. They're special.  
  
Me: I'm actually going to write with care for once! And guess what it's going to be a romance thingy!  
  
Everyone: gasp  
  
Me: And Guy will actually get a girl!  
  
Everyone: gasp  
  
Guy:...I get Pricilla in supports!  
  
Me:...the ending is cheesy and there's only one fan fic on here with you doing that.  
  
Everyone: laughs  
  
Me: Now let's get this show on the road! =============================================================== The Sacaen Heart: Prologue  
  
"Man, I'm starving out here." A green haired swordsman thought to himself. "If I don't get food soon, I'll probably starve to death." He only could grasp his stomach in pain in the night.  
  
It had been a month since he had his last job, trying to stop a lord gain power. He signed up for the Caelin army hoping to get only money out of it. The only problem was, once he signed up he was shipped out to the borders of Caelin, waiting for the Lyndis Legion. (A/N Think that myrmidon in the corner in Chapter 9)It seemed as though they were welcomed. There were villages and homes around the area where the troupe was supposed to be coming through. The small division of the army was stationed there for a month, before the troupe came. When they did, it was a slaughter. General Wallace, the leader of the troops, changed sides and attacked the men. Guy was positioned far from the battle well hidden in the fog. When the fog had lifted Guy notice all of his companions were gone. Many were burnt, and many were sliced through. He just seemed to stay here wondering why they never came for him. He decided he had to fill his order, so he followed their trail. Thanks to his Sacaen tracking skills, He reached the group, only tired hungry and a bit too late, Lundegren was already thrown out of power. Guy then spent his days wandering around looking for a job in Lycia all to become the best swordsman in Sacae.  
  
It had been a month since that job, for now he was wandering his way out trying to get back to Sacae. "So...hungry. I really need to eat." Guy thought to himself when he smelled something peculiar. "Meat!?" Guy yelled in his mind. He started to stumble to the smell, though he never did make it. He heard something jump out of a tree and then all went black.  
  
Guy awoke to the sweet smell of food. "Huh? Whe-Where am I. Mom?" Guy asked randomly. Strange to him he got a reply. "I'm definitely not your mom, and you are in Caelin."  
"Damnit, I had the nicest dream I was in Sacae."  
"Sacae?" Is that where you're heading?" The voice answered.  
"Yes, it's where I used to live. Is there any food around?"  
"It seems all you care about is food, not even the person you speak with." The voice chuckled.  
"I can't seem to see you anywhere. It's so dark out here."  
"It's noon. You might want to open your eyes."  
"I knew that." Guy said to the voice. He opened his eyes and saw a brown haired man in a green tunic, white pants, and a red cloak.  
"Now that you have your eyes open, we might have a conversation." The cloaked person said to Guy. The only thing is, Guy was eating, and when you are starving for weeks on end and start eating, it's kind of hard to talk to someone. "Well my name is Matthew." "Mine is ----"Guy tried to say but his mouth was full of meat. He swallowed and said again, "My name is Guy." "Well then Guy, can you sign this?" Matthew said handing him a piece of paper. Guy was in his own little world. Not bothering to even read what the paper said, he signed it willingly. "Now you owe me four favors." "What!?" Guy said surprised and shocked. "Read what you jus signed." Guy just sighed and looked at the paper to which he signed his warrant.  
  
I By signing this you agree to do me a favor for the meat I gave you (1per piece). I can ask of this for anytime, and if you don't apply I can kill you where you stand. I have a feeling that this will not be necessary on the account Sacaens never lie that is if you are a true one. B Just sign next to my namecenterMatthew-------------------------------------------------- Guy/center  
  
Guy just looked at the paper and was about to rip it into shreds, but it disappeared from his hands. Matthew was sitting in a tree next to him holding the piece of paper.  
  
"Give that back!" Guy screamed at Matthew. "Hmm, what should I make you do first?" Matthew thought aloud. Guy, figuring it was the only solution, started to climb the tree. Matthew new he was going to do this, so when Guy got to the tree limb, he jumped on to the ground safely. "I'll hold this for a while. I'll probably use it later, good day!" Matthew said in his cheery voice, and then disappeared. Guy was in a tree all alone, wondering where to go to next.  
It had been nearly a year after he me Matthew. He had started just to go to arenas to make money, in desperation. After fighting in Bardon, he decided to head to Sanatruz to see if there was an arena there. There was no arena; it wasn't even much of a population. All there was there was the manor of the marquess. It seemed as though he was enrolling in army and was giving out a decent pay, perfect for Guy. All he thought was enroll and then get food, little did he know, him enrolling meant saving Elibe, somewhat. =============================================================== Me: Yay I actually did something!  
  
Guy: I don't remember the contract like that....ah well R&R  
  
Pricilla: Are you pairing him with me?  
  
Me: Do you want me to?  
  
Pricilla: Yes, Serra can have Erk!  
  
Erk: What!? sighs  
  
Me:...How about no.  
  
Pricilla: cries  
  
Me: Like Guy said...R&R  
  
(A/N: This story might be a little screwed up for a bit, I need to fix that...) 


	2. The Journey begins…again

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Intelligence does. Nobody ever put Intelligence systems on here, never, but always Nintendo.  
  
Me: Alright, I noticed some weird things, but I think I have some figured out, as for html....well I'm screwed with that.  
  
Guy: aha you suck!  
  
Me:-=Whacks Guy with Sword== Meh, forget you...  
  
Reviews:  
  
hyliansage: ....So much info in one review, Yes Priscilla will be able to be free from Guy, yes this will probably get longer over time.  
  
WildfireDreams and Lokheart: ...not much to say except thanks.  
  
Enangel27: You obviously haven't read the Guy/Matthew supports, He gets a contract, I just made it somewhat funny for Matthew.  
  
Wind:.....ummm I already said this wasn't going to be Priscilla/Guy, the thing is though, you'll never guess what exactly it is.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Sacaen Heart: The Journey begins...again  
  
It seemed luck would be good for Guy that day. In the small province of Sanatruz, there would probably be no fighting. Guy tried to find the stand where the sign-ups were held. Food seemed to be the only thing on his mind, the problem was trying to find it.  
  
The Black Fang had been recruiting members to join with the small group of mercenaries Sanatruz calls an army. The army was roughly around the size of 100 regulars, and 150 volunteers.  
  
Guy noticed a pub that was nearly broken down. The wooden outside was starting to crumble from termites and the rain. He heard a commotion in there with people laughing, crying, and eating. Guy hoped that this would be the place. He rushed in hoping to be greeted with welcoming arms but instead when he first entered, all he got was blank stares. "Um, excuse me?" Guy questioned "Where exactly is the sign up for this 'Black Fang'?"  
  
"It be over there pass the door next to the bar. I hope ye can pass the trial." An old man yelled across.  
  
He entered the room, it was dark with no light. There was dust, darkness, and nothingness. He continued down the hallway until he noticed a dim lamp light. He started to run towards it until he heard a noise, a dagger being drawn. He turned around, but couldn't see a thing. It seemed as though no man could find where it came from. Guy on the other hand noticed some sloppiness. The footsteps became clearer, but with each step came a tiny bit of dust. Guy slowly reached for his sword. As he drew it out, the dust started to rapidly approach him. With one forceful jab into the air, the dust stopped. Guy tried to pull his sword out, but found it rather difficult. Lamps suddenly flashed on as he saw what was before him. He killed an assassin. The wound, which was bleeding profoundly, Was actually in the abdominal area. Guy realized the sword was embedded to the wall, so he decided to leave it there.  
  
The dim light before him was gone, all he could see were men in black robes. 'They look just like the guys exiting this place. At least I know this is right.' Guy thought to himself.  
  
"So you have passed the trial. Very good, very good." One of the men said.  
  
"It seems Nergal's morphs are pretty weak. This one didn't even get into a fight." Another men at the distant table replied.  
  
"This is only a trial, a true one would have taken him out as soon as he walked into the door. Excuse us, but what do you wish of us?" The first robed man said.  
  
"I heard that there were openings for an army? I was hoping to join." Guy said as he walked closer to the desk.  
  
"I see, since you passed the trial, you may sign up. Be warned, if you quit, you will be executed." The second robed man said. Guy just nodded and looked at the paper, but then he noticed the look he gave him. It wasn't the look, it was their eyes. The eyes were gold and bright as though they could see through your soul. Guy just looked backed down immediately not to be intimidated by their looks.  
  
"Welcome to the Black Fang, it seems as though you'll be heading out to fight today though." The second robed man said.  
  
"What!? What do you mean I fight today! That's unfair." Guy yelled.  
  
"It's either that, you get no pay for the next three months." The first robed man laughed.  
  
"Fine, I'll do as you say." Guy sighed, as he left the hallway.  
  
"It seems as though he will become stronger in later times." The second robed man pointed.  
  
"Though which side?" questioned the first.  
  
"That is a good question, I guess we'll see, won't we Ephidel?" The second laughed.  
  
Guy wasn't too thrilled about the whole entire "fight now or no pay" thing. It really got on his nerves. He was to be stationed near the main bridge to the castle. It was just his luck, then again he lady luck was never at his side. (A/N the funny thing is, Guy has an awesome Luck rate) After ten minutes of waiting he saw something he never excepted. A group of five people, headed by a blue haired man in armor, was heading their way. He noticed the Sanatruz soldiers charge right for them, only to be slaughtered rather quickly. The group started heading to the village north of the bridge, he noticed a thief in the party, but he shrugged it off. A second wave of archers and soldiers came and attacked. They again were bated away. The group started to head towards Guy's flank, Guy charged at the first person he saw, only for him to miss as the person slipped to the side.  
  
The person that dodged looked rather surprised. He was wearing a familiar red cape, green tunic, and familiar brown hair.  
  
"Is that you?" The cloaked man asked.  
  
"Huh Matthew?" Guy questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask the same. Hey I know, why don't you fight for us!" Matthew said cheerfully.  
  
"What!? I need to make money so I had to join here! I can't quit." Guy yelled at him.  
  
"Hmm, I know you still owe me some favors. Remember the contract you signed." Matthew said  
  
"What? You actually remembered!" Guy said shockingly.  
  
"Yes I did. Since Sacaens never lie why don't you join my side?"  
  
"Argh! Fine you win! I'll join your side!" Guy said knowing he lost.  
  
"Heh, I'll be seeing you later." Matthew said and with that he disappeared.  
  
Guy noticed the disappearing trick and continued with the battle. A soldier noticed the two talking and started to charge at Guy. Guy apparently noticed and sidestepped the attack. The soldier tripped on his own momentum and fell right beside Guy. Guy took the liberty of delivering a quick death. Archers started to swarm around him. He charged at one, taking only two slices with his Killing Edge to kill him. Though that was all the time the archers needed, and they let loose a rain of arrows. Guy managed to dodge many of them but he got one in the back of his knee. He grabbed it in pain only too look up and noticed an archer aiming right in front of him for his head.  
  
'It's too late to get vulenaries. I'm screwed." Guy thought. The arrow was about to be released when all the sudden the archer flew in another direction. Guy looked up only to notice the man in blue armor he saw earlier.  
  
"Serra, get over here now! We got a hurt soldier!" The armor yelled. "I suppose you're that new recruit....it was Guy wasn't it?" The armor questioned.  
  
"Yes it is but how'd you...never mind....ow!" Guy replied as he pulled the arrow out.  
  
"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN HECTOR!" The pink haired cleric yelled. Guy waited for five minutes before help arrived. Serra raised her staff above her head as Guy felt the healing prowess working upon him. The wound on the back of his knee vanished. Serra started to go away for a golden knight seemed to have a wound on his arm.  
  
The battle ended with Sanatruz being won over and the marquess dead. Guy was only happy to get food. Though he did accidentally happened to catch Rebecca going to a hot spring. Guy learned his lesson from that. He got an I hate you and a big red mark on his face.  
  
Me: Yay it should be longer.  
  
Guy; I got to see Rebecca naked   
  
All the guys: .... You suck!  
  
Rebecca: -=slaps Guy=-  
  
Guy; It was worth it  
  
Me: R&R please! 


End file.
